The present invention relates to an arrangement for displaying flat, bendable objects, particularly sheet shaped record carriers.
Arrangements of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such arrangements is disclosed for example in the German document DE-GM 8,225,277. In this arrangement side walls which limit the compartments are arranged stationarily on the bottom plate and in particular formed of one piece with one another. The curvature of the side walls must increase the standing strength of the objects accommodated in the compartments, so that always an efficient presentation of the objects is possible. For maintaining the position of the objects which is convenient for displaying in the case of significantly emptied compartments, a pressure spring formed as a sheet spring is provided in each compartment. Its free ends abut against the objects. It has been shown that the maintaining of the position of the objects which is advantageous for displaying, especially with significantly emptied compartment and also in the case of stiff objects, is not sufficient when stationary side walls and limited abutment of the sheets springs in the compartments are used. The remaining position of the side walls cannot be completely sufficient to provide in such arrangement a specially important efficient presentation of objects with good taste.